Main Street Electrical Parade (Magic Kingdom Netherlands)
This is the Dutch Version of Main Street Electrical Parade Which Features Same Floats from Disneyland's Electrical Parade and Music from Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade Dreamlights. But Some Character Voices Will Be Included in English and Dutch. This Version of the Parade Will Be Sponsored by Honda. Opening Announcement Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Magic Kingdom Netherlands proudly presents our very most spectacular festival pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In billions of sparkling lights and Electro-Synyhe-Maginetic musical sounds: The Main Street Electrical Parade. Units * Tinkerbell * Casey Jr Circus Engine with Mickey, Minnie and Goofy * Toy Soldiers and the Trees from Babes in Toyland (1961 Film) * Alice in Wonderland * Mushroom with Butterfly and Ladybug (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Snails (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Mushroom with Alice and Cheshire Cat (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * White Rabbit (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Fireflies (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Mushroom with Caterpillar and Frog (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Turtles (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Centipede (Part of Alice in Wonderland Unit) * Cinderella's Ball * Pumpkin Coach with Cinderella and Fairy Godmother (Part of Cinderella Unit) * Canopies (Part of Cinderella Unit) * Staircase and Prince Charming (Part of Cinderella Unit) * Clock Tower (Part of Cinderella Unit) * Peter Pan * Pirate Ship (Part of Peter Pan Unit) * Smee's Boat (Part of Peter Pan Unit) * Swan Lake * Mother Swan (Part of Swan Lake Unit) * Baby Swans (Part of Swan Lake Unit) * Aladdin * Genie (Part of Aladdin Unit) * Aladdin and Jasmine (Part of Aladdin Unit) * Pooh and His Friends * Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore (Part of Winnie the Pooh Unit) * Bees (Part of Winnie the Pooh Unit) * Toy Story * Toy Story 3 Float (Part of Toy Story Unit) * Monsters Inc * Mike, Sulley and Boo (Part of Monsters Inc) * Finding Nemo * Nemo (Part of Finding Nemo Unit) * Crush's Current (Part of Finding Nemo Unit) * Beauty and the Beast * Be Our Guest (Part of Beauty and the Beast Unit) * Beauty and the Beast (Part of Beauty and the Beast Unit) * Pinocchio * Funhouse Face and Pleasure Island Part 1 (Part of Pinocchio Unit) * Pleasure Island Part 2 with Pinocchio and Donkey Boy (Part of Pinocchio Unit) * Dumbo's Circus * Hippo and King Leonidas Calliope (Part of Dumbo Unit) * Four Ring Circus with Dumbo and Clown (Part of Dumbo Unit) * Bear Balancing on Barrels (Part of Dumbo Unit) * Elephant Bathing (Part of Dumbo Unit) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Dopey's Mine Train (Part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Unit) * Diamond Mine (Part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Unit) * Briny Deep/The Little Mermaid Underwater * Ariel's Grotto with Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian (Part of Briny Deep/The Little Mermaid Unit) * The Octopus (From Electrical Water Pageant) * Pete's Dragon * Return to Oz * It's a Small World * Disney Neon Finale with Sora, Donald Duck, Phineas and Ferb, Figment, Chip, Dale, Baloo, King Louie, Mary Poppins, Bert, Kairi and Roger Rabbit * The Sponsor Logo Voice Cast Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Fairy Godmother Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Bill Farmer as Goofy Kathryn Beaumont as Alice and Wendy Corey Burton as Captain Hook Carolyn Gardner as Snow White Sean Marshall as Pete Robin Williams as Genie Chris Steele as Peter Pan Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh Will Ryan as Tigger Scott Weinger as Aladdin Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Netherlands)